Aventure de 30 secondes
by Blue Nagami
Summary: Rêve ou réalité? En tout cas, la déclaration de Ichigo à Rukia était juste bien trop formidable pour elle! Si seulement certaines personnes ne venaient pas tout gâcher...


**Bonjour Bonjour,**

 **Je suis la petite nouvelle du fandom faut croire, et vu que je suis nouvelle forcément j'ai ma petite fic avec moi (sinon je ne publierai rien c'est logique), ma petite fic que j'ai écris je ne sais plus à quel moment mais je devais être relativement fatigué pour pondre un truc comme ça (donc je suis fatigué tout le temps hein)**

 **Mais trêve de bavardage, je vous laisse l'occasion de juger.**

* * *

Rukia regarda, devant elle, le roux qui lui adressait parole. Elle devait certainement rêver, c'était bien trop beau pour être vrai. Elle n'arrivait plus qu'à le distinguer, lui, alors que tout semblait flou autour d'eux. Vraiment, elle n'aurait pas pu espérer mieux.

"Alors..." se répéta Ichigo "Tu veux bien sortir avec moi?"

Il tendit la main vers elle, l'invitant ainsi à accepter sa proposition. La jeune femme n'hésita pas et s'élancer avec le sourire vers cette main pour la prendre dans la sienne.

"Avec plais..."

"Rukia!"

La main s'effaça avant même qu'elle n'ai pu la toucher laissant à la place de la poussière flottant dans l'air. Rukia se figea sur place. Qui venait juste de briser le rêve le plus beau qu'elle n'ait jamais fait? Le coupable se trouvait juste devant ses yeux -étrangement.

Renji, plus petit que d'habitude -étrangement, à nouveau- non, il avait l'air plus plus jeune, bien plus jeune. Autrement dit, un gamin d'une douzaine d'année. Mais ça n'importait que peu dans le moment présent, le plus important maintenant était qu'il avait ruiné le moment, certainement, le plus important de sa vie. Et ça...

"Toi! Pourquoi...?!"

Arrêt sur image! La "jeune" fille se figea d'un coup quand elle vit son ami d'enfance lever son bras pour couvrir ses yeux. Ses tentatives pour cacher ses larmes semblèrent être inutile, l'une d'entre-elles roula sur sa joue. Renji... pleurait?

Celui-ci quand il remarqua que Rukia l'observait maintenant depuis quelques secondes, sécha rapidement ses larmes avec sa mains. C'est les yeux brillants et les joues rouges qu'il prit la parole.

"Je... Pourquoi tu ne fais plus attention à moi? J'ai rien fait de mal pourtant..."

Ça voix avait été entrecoupé par de faibles sanglots. Rukia, elle, avait gardé son regard posé sur le sol, indécise sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Parce qu'il ne lui semblait pas qu'elle n'est jamais eu affaire à ce genre de situation. Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Pourquoi Renji était-il si adorable?

Il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour qu'elle court vers "la mignone petite chose" pour la prendre dans ses bras. Celui sursauta de surprise quand il l'a vu s'élancer vers lui, il lui semblait même avoir vu un aura rose autour d'elle. Non, pas un aura... Des pétales de fleurs, non?

Et Renji disparut dès qu'elle réussi à attraper son bras. Rukia gonfla les joues. Pourquoi, aujourd'hui, rien n'allait comme elle le souhaitait? Il fallait vraiment qu'ils disparaissent tous comme ça? Tellement injuste!

À son tour, elle se surpris quand elle vu les fleurs roses tournoyer autour d'elle. Ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

"Nii-sama?"

Lui aussi venait d'apparaitre, posant son regard glacial Rukia. Habituellement, tout ses regards se différenciaient les uns des autres. Depuis le temps qu'il vivait ensemble elle avait fini par comprendre qu'il pouvait vraiment montrer ses expressions, mais à sa manière. Mais celui-ci était réellement glacial. Il la gelait sur place. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal?

"Je ne pensais pas que tu nous abandonnerait comme ça. Tu me déçois quelque peu."

C'est au "nous" qu'elle remarqua que Renji était dans les bras de SON Nii-sama. Comment il avait atterri là? Elle n'en savait rien, elle s'en fichait, cette place lui était réservé!

Elle aurait voulu agir, faire quelque chose mais déjà son frère repartait continuant à murmurant des "honte à toi". Elle tomba même à genou quand elle l'entendit dire à Renji "Tu peux m'appeler Nii-sama si tu le souhaites." et que celui-ci hocha la tête, heureux, avant de lui tirer la langue. Il avait peut être volé sa place, mais il restait toujours aussi mignon.

Rukia aurait presque pu se mettre à pleurer sur le coup, mais elle devait rester forte et allé se faire comprendre auprès des deux hommes. Elle ne voulait pas rester dans cette situation et espérait que ça s'arrangerai vite.

"Euhm... Rukia?"

Ichigo était à nouveau de retour et elle craignait le pire. Depuis tout à l'heure tout allait de travers alors cette fois-ci elle espérait bien se tromper sur ses intuitions. Mais il s'avérait qu'elle n'avait pas tort, le roux se tenait les poignées de manière anxieuse tout en regardant le sol.

"Tu sais, j'ai parlé avec Byakuya et Renji et je n'ai vraiment pas envie que tu me laisse seul comme eux, alors je suis allé chercher quelqu'un d'autre."

Rukia ouvrit de grands yeux quand il eut fini son discours, et en ouvrit d'encore plus grand quand elle vit l'espada n°6, Grimmjow, sourire sarcastique aux lèvres, débarquer pour passer son bras autour des épaules d'un Ichigo rougissant.

"T'en fais pas, j'vais bien m'occuper de lui. De lui et d'son..."

* * *

Rukia se réveilla en sursaut. Doucement,,elle balaya du regard la pièce pour s'assurer que tout ce qui s'était passé à l'instant n'avait bien été qu'un rêve. Et quel rêve! Elle passa une main sur son front.

Peut-être devrait-elle rendre visite à Renji et Nii-sama. Et faire en sorte qu'Ichigo déteste les chats.

* * *

 **Oui! Lancez moi des pierres! J'adore ça!**

 **Allez, je sais c'est nian nian, et cucul la praline, mais moi je le trouve sympa, ça se trouve y a même quelqu'un qui l'a bien aimé (l'espoir fait vivre)...** **En tout cas moi j'ai bien aimé, forcément j'me suis créé du fanservice là!**

 **Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je viens de partager ma première fanfic bleach avec vous(Yeah!), enfin je veux dire vous pouvez laisser un commentaire si vous le souhaité!**

 **(L'univers de Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo)**

 **Ah Ciao!**


End file.
